Un amor imposible
by Kagura Sakata
Summary: Luffy consigue hacerse el rey de los piratas, pero en ese momento les ataca la marina...
1. Chapter 1

Un Amor Imposible

Capitulo 1

Luffy acababa de cumplir su gran sueño, cuando diez buques de la marina les acorralaron a él y a toda su tripulación. En su mirada había mucha preocupación por lo que les pudiera pasar a sus nakamas, pero también odio hacia los almirantes y su abuelo y también alegría y tristeza por haber cumplido su sueño y haber llegado tan lejos. Eran muchas emociones a la vez, y que muy pocas personas en el mundo podrían expresar.

Era inútil oponer resistencia porque estaban acorralados, pero aun así no se rindieron. Lucharon hasta el último momento , como los auténticos piratas que eran, pero la gran desesperación de Luffy llegó cuando empezaron a llevarse a sus compañeros a sus respectivos buques. Ninguno opuso mucha resistencia debido a las grandes heridas de batalla que habían recibido. La única que se resistió fue Nami, que no quería separarse de su capitán bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Luffy, al ver su reacción, recuperó las ganas de luchar, y consiguió soltarse de los guardias que le sujetaban, y se dirigió hacia su navegante mientras gritaba su nombre…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-¡Nami!- gritó desesperado mientras iba a socorrerla.

-¡Luffy!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa de sorpresa y felicidad- ¿Estás bien? Tu abuelo te ha dejado hecho polvo…

-Jaja, no te preocupes por eso. Él nunca me vencerá. Pero por ahora concéntrate en escapar de aquí. Coge el barco y vete.

-¿¡Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y qué pasa contigo y los demás? Ya os dejé tirados una vez y no pienso hacerlo una segunda.

-No te preocupes por ellos. Yo los salvaré, aunque sea lo último que haga- añadió sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara.

-No pienso cambiar de opinión. Te ayudaré a sacarlos de ahí entonces- dijo preparando su "Clima Attack".

-De eso nada- añadió borrándosele la sonrisa de la cara- Vete.

Nami entonces entendió por qué quería que se fuera, y ese por qué era que Luffy sabía que no conseguiría salvarlos y que moriría en el intento. Eso para ella solo era una razón más para quedarse con él allí, en la que probablemente sería su tumba.

-No- dijo también seria. Si yo me fuera y vosotros murieseis, mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

-Sabía que sería inútil decírtelo- afirmó mirándola fijamente- Se nota que eres una auténtica reina de los piratas. ¡Entonces vamos!-la cogió de la mano mientras esquivaban a todos los marines, consiguiendo infiltrarse en un buque.

Nami no volvió a decir nada, ya que las palabras de su capitán la habían dejado bastante confusa, así que hasta que su mente se aclarara, simplemente se dejó llevar…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Conforme se iban acercando, se oía cada vez más fuerte la voz de alguien que discutía con otra persona. De repente se oyó una voz que se alzaba más fuerte y gritaba que le soltaran inmediatamente. Sin dudas era Zoro. Empezaron a idear una estrategia para sacarle de ahí lo antes posible. Se acercaron a su celda cuando el guardia se retiró, lo que sorprendió demasiado al espadachín.

**-¡Luffy! ¡Nami! ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo aquí!**

**-¿¡Quieres bajar la voz!- exclamó la peli naranja- Hemos conseguido distraer a los marines, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.**

**-Rápido Zoro, dime donde tienes tus espadas. Te las traeré enseguida- dijo con impaciencia el capitán.**

**-Se las llevó ese estúpido guardia que estaba aquí hace un momento.**

**-Nami, quédate aquí. Voy a por ese tío. No tardaré. Pero mientras tanto, ten mucho cuidado.**

**No tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque enseguida Luffy desapareció tras el guardia.**

**-Bien, pues mientras tanto intentaré abrir la puerta de la celda, Zoro- dijo sacando una horquilla y empezando a forzar la puerta.**

**-¡Cuidado, Nami!-dijo Zoro, pero no la dio tiempo a reaccionar.**

Garp la atacó por atrás, dejándola inconsciente en el acto.

"_**De verdad que lo siento mucho, Luffy, pero no me queda de otra"- pensó Garp.**_

Cuando Luffy le dio una paliza al tío que se llevó las espadas de Zoro, también fue atacado de improvisto por Aokiji, que se limitó a ponerle hábilmente las esposas de kairouseki antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

**-¡Maldito! ¿Por qué no me sueltas y peleamos de verdad?- exigió Luffy.**

**-Porque si no te dejaría inconsciente y quiero que veas algo- dijo haciéndole caminar hacia donde estaban Nami y Zoro.**

**-No me digas que…-empezó a temblarle la voz hasta quedarse sin palabras al ver lo que había pasado.**

**-¡Nami! – gritó intentando separarse de Aokiji, pero este le retuvo- ¡Suéltame tío del hielo!¿¡Abuelo por qué le has hecho eso a Nami! ¡Sabes lo mucho que significa ella para mí y aún así te has atrevido a hacerla daño! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!- dijo tan enfurecido que consiguió romper las esposas, pero antes de que se lanzara a pegar a Garp, Aokiji le detuvo de nuevo.**

**-Vosotros mismos os lo habéis buscado. Si no os hubierais hecho piratas, nada de esto habría sucedido-replicó Aokiji.**

**-Lo siento, Luffy, pero no me quedaba de otra. Además ya deberías de saber que esto tenía que pasar.- Garp en el fondo tenía mucha pena acumulada.**

**-Ya veo, así que ese es el aprecio que le tienes a tu familia. Primero con Ace y ahora conmigo. De verdad que me decepcionas bastante.**

Garp le dio un puñetazo a Luffy mientras le caían lágrimas por los ojos, y Luffy, tirado en el suelo, miró a Zoro, que solo con verle entendió que le estaba pidiendo perdón por no poder hacer nada, a lo que le respondió con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara, aunque ambos sabían que era imposible no estar preocupado en esa situación.

Luffy siguió mirando a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que Nami estaba recuperando la consciencia, así que se puso a llamarla desesperadamente, mientras que ella tosía e intentaba levantarse, pero le era imposible ya que aún estaba un poco aturdida, y además, también estaba atada.

**-¡Nami!¿¡Estás bien!-gritó con desesperación y preocupación su capitán.**

**-Sí, estoy un poco mareada, pero por lo demás me encuentro bien, gracias, pero, ¿qué ha pasado?**

**-Que Garp te golpeó por atrás mientras intentabas abrir la celda-dijo Zoro**

**-Bien, como la chica ya ha recuperado la consciencia, será mejor que llevemos a cada uno a sus respectivos buques, ¿no, Garp?- comentó Aokiji con impaciencia de ver como pudieran reaccionar los tres piratas.**

**-Sí, cuanto antes sean trasladados a Impel Down, mejor, así evitaremos que vuelvan a intentar escapar- añadió con resignación.**

**-Ya os podéis despedir, porque no os vais a volver a ver en el resto de vuestra vida- dijo Aokiji empezando a coger a Luffy del suelo.**

**-¡No os saldréis con la vuestra! ¡Conseguiremos escapar! ¿Verdad Luffy?- dijo Zoro intentando tener esperanzas.**

**-Zoro…-pensó un momento-claro, y volveremos a navegar-añadió una sonrisa forzada.**

Nami y Zoro se dieron cuenta de que sus palabras solo intentaban tranquilizarlos para que no se preocuparan, e intentaron asimilar que no lo conseguirían.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Dicho esto, empezaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos buques. Cuando llegó el momento de separarse, Nami no pudo evitar llorar por lo que les pudiera pasar una vez llegaran a esa prisión. Luffy se dio cuenta e intentó abrazarla, pero pensó que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, así que pensó que sería mejor decirla que no se preocupara, pero no se atrevió.

**-Ha llegado el momento. A partir de ahora ya no os veréis más. Si tenéis que decir algo, que sea ahora-dijo Garp.**

**-Yo no tengo que decir nada. Nos podemos ir ya- dijo el capitán muy serio.**

Nami al oírle decir eso, sintió cómo se le cayó el mundo encima, como si de repente él ya no quisiera saber nada de ella y el resto de su tripulación, dejándola un vacío muy grande en el corazón y su mente en blanco.

**-¿Por qué, Luffy? ¿No vas a decir nada después de que te acompañáramos hasta aquí y haber estado siempre juntos?-dijo Nami llorando.**

**-¿Por qué tendría que decirlo?-Luffy la miró fijamente.**

Nami se quedó sin palabras al ver cómo de repente había cambiado tanto su forma de ser.

**-¡Eres el ser más detestable que he conocido en toda mi vida!¡Ojalá y nunca nos hubiéramos conocido! ¡Te odio!- la peli naranja estaba llena de ira.**

**-Adiós, Nami.-y empezó a caminar con la cabeza en alto hacia el barco que le esperaba mientras pensaba:** _**"Lo siento mucho, Nami, pero no puedo permitir que te preocupes más por mí, así que he pensado que esta sería la mejor manera para que olvides a este estúpido pirata que nunca ha sabido hacerte feliz, aunque sé que todo lo que me has dicho no lo decías de verdad".**_

**-¡Luffy! ¡Por favor no te vayas!-gritó desesperada la navegante.**

El moreno consiguió no mirar hacia atrás, pero a cambio, el también empezó a llorar.

Fue una despedida trágica y extraña, ya que aún Nami no conseguía entender los razonamientos de su capitán, pero al ver que no se iba a girar para que sus miradas se encontraran una última vez, también se dirigió hacia el buque que esperaba por ella.

Ya se alejaron de la isla donde yacía el One Piece, y cada uno en su respectiva celda, pensaba en lo que les iba a esperar al llegar a la prisión o si sucedería algún milagro que les salvara la vida, aunque sabían de sobra que ningún golpe de suerte iban a tener, ya que habían asimilado que iban a ser ejecutados en dos días más o menos, y que en ese tiempo iban a estar vigilados por guardias poderosos en todo momento.

Al llegar a la prisión, los barcos, fueron dejando a los miembros de la tripulación uno por uno, para evitar que se vieran.

Todos fueron ubicados en el nivel 6, pero muy lejos los unos de los otros. El primer día recibieron las mayores torturas que jamás se hubieran imaginado, y por la noche, sin que nadie de la banda le viera, Garp se infiltró para ver cómo estaba su nieto. Tal y como imaginó, él fue el que más tortura recibió. Estaba lleno de sangre y de cadenas por todas partes, pero eso parecía que no le importaba al Mugiwara, si no que estaba más adolorido por otra causa. Garp no lo pensó más tiempo, y se dirigió a la celda donde estaba la navegante.

**-Oye, chica, ¿puedes oírme?-dijo en voz baja.**

**-¿Eh? ahh… eres el abuelo de Luffy…¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó con poca fuerza.**

**-Estoy aquí porque me siento culpable de todo lo que os está pasando, y aunque sé que no lo puedo arreglar, quiero que al menos mi nieto pueda sonreír y ser feliz una vez más.**

**-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo para que me lo cuentes a mí?**

**-Pues que tú eres la razón por la cual cada día está sonriendo y se le ve tan feliz.**

Nami se quedó aturdida durante un momento, recordando todo lo que Luffy le había dicho antes.

**-Pero él había dicho que…- se quedó callada y al fin entendió el comportamiento anterior de su capitán-¡Yo le dije todas esas groserías y no me había dado cuenta antes!¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver a verle sonreír?**

**-Ves a verle. Seguramente dirá que no quiere verte, pero sé que lo está deseando.**

**-Pero yo… no puedo salir de aquí. Además, los den-den-mushi están vigilando, y si salgo…**

**-No te preocupes por ellos. Ya me he encargado yo de eso-sacó la llave del bolsillo y abrió la celda-Toma esta llave. Abre todas las celdas del nivel 6, si vais a huir, tendréis que sacar a vuestros demás compañeros, ¿no? **

**-¿Pero estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Si te descubren será peligroso y…**

**-Confía en mí. Yo distraeré a Magellan, pero debéis daros prisa. Encontraréis un barco en la entrada. Cogedlo y marchaos lo antes posible. Yo, accidentalmente, pulsare el botón para que se abra la Puerta de la Justicia.**

**-Muchas gracias, abuelo.**

Nami salió de la celda y se dirigió a donde estaba Luffy. Tenía muchas ganas de verle, pero también preocupación por el estado en el que pudiera estar y si tendría la fuerza necesaria para poder escapar de allí.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Mientras caminaba por el nivel 6, Nami no paraba de temblar al oír los gritos y las voces de sufrimiento de los demás prisioneros, aunque no correspondían a sus nakamas. Al fin encontró la celda más siniestra en el rincón más oscuro de todo Impel Down: la celda de Luffy. Al verla sintió alegría pero a la vez miedo por lo que pudiera pasar, pero al fin se acercó a la puerta y empezó a hablarle sin que él pareciera escucharle, pero aún así no dejó de intentar que la hiciera caso.

**-Luffy, ¿puedes oírme? **

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo casi sin voz.**

**-He venido a sacarte de aquí. Vamos a huir como hiciste tú una vez.**

**-Aquella vez conseguí salir de aquí por un golpe de suerte, pero esta vez ya no tengo esperanzas…**

**-¿¡Pero qué es eso de que ya no tienes esperanzas! ¿¡No eras tú el que siempre decía que nunca hay que rendirse y que hay que seguir siempre tus sueños!**

**-Pero ya no es lo mismo. Sólo tienes que ver qué aspecto tengo. Esos guardias me han hecho ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista…**

**-Pues yo volveré a hacer que mires las cosas como lo hacías antes. Nos lanzaremos otra vez al mar y seguiremos viviendo miles de aventuras inimaginables. Te lo aseguro.**

**-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?-levantó la cabeza con dificultad para mirarla.- No me digas que eso es…**

**-Sí, las llaves de las celdas. Abre todas las puertas de este nivel. Sin dudas es muy útil. Te sacaré de aquí.**

**-¿Pero cómo las has conseguido?**

**-Me las ha dado tu abuelo.**

**-¿¡Qué has dicho!**

**-Me estuvo diciendo que se sentía culpable de lo que nos estaba pasando, y me sacó de la celda dándome esta llave. También me dijo que entretendría a Magellan para que consigamos salir de aquí, además de que ha roto todos los den-den-mushi y se encargará de abrir la puerta de la justicia. Sin dudas tu abuelo te quiere mucho.**

Luffy se quedó sin palabras después de oír todo lo que iba a hacer su abuelo por salvarlos. Por más que intentó entender por qué estaba haciendo todo eso, no lo consiguió.

Nami finalmente consiguió soltarle de todas las cadenas que aprisionaban a su capitán, y empezaron a caminar, aunque con un poco de dificultad.

Después de un tiempo buscando a los demás, finalmente encontraron a Brook. Los dos se pusieron muy contentos por encontrarle y se acercaron a su celda.

**-Brook… ¿estás bien?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Quién lo pregunta?**

**-Tu capitán- dijo Luffy seriamente.**

**-¿¡Luffy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has conseguido escapar?**

**-Son demasiadas preguntas. Os lo contaremos todo cuando consigamos escapar de aquí. Nami abre la puerta, rápido.**

**-¡Nami-san que alegría verte otra vez!-dijo viendo como se acercaba a él para quitarle las cadenas-muchas gracias.**

**-Agradéceselo a Garp. Vamos, sal rápido. ¿Sabes dónde están los demás?**

**-Creo que Robin está por allí.**

**-Bien, ¡pues vamos!-dijo más animado Luffy.**

Finalmente llegaron a la celda donde yacía Robin, la cual parecía muy calmada y sin ningún síntoma de estar nerviosa. Pero con ella nunca se sabía lo que podía estar pensando. Nunca había expresado con claridad sus sentimientos y emociones, así que resultaba dificultoso saber lo que pensaba en cada momento.

Nami abrió la puerta sin decirla nada para que la resultara una sorpresa.

**-Vaya… ¿ya ha llegado la hora de mi ejecución?- dijo con tranquilidad Robin.**

**-¿Eso o prefieres volver al mar con nosotros?-dijo Nami asombrando a Robin.**

**-¡Chicos! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?**

**-¿No es evidente? ¡Nos vamos de aquí cuanto antes! No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que darnos prisa y salir de aquí cuanto antes. ¡Vamos! ¡Aún hay que encontrar a los demás!- dijo Luffy.**

**-¡Sí! Dijeron los tres miembros de la banda restantes.**

Ya encontraron a Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper y Franky, los cuales estaban más felices que nunca por volver a encontrarse, y todos reunidos, se dirigieron a la salida del nivel 6.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ya encontraron la salida del nivel 6, pero de repente Luffy se paró en seco al llegar a la puerta como si quisiera hacer algo antes de irse.

**-Luffy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el espadachín algo inquieto.**

**-Sí, pero seguid adelante. Antes de irme quiero hacer algo.**

**-Quieres hablar con tu abuelo, ¿verdad?-dijo Nami con cara de pena.**

**-Sí. Tengo la necesidad de que me explique por qué nos atrapó y ahora quiere que escapemos. Tenéis que entenderme, por favor.**

**-Claro que te entendemos, tonto. A estas alturas sería muy difícil no saber cómo te sientes. Venga, ve, rápido. Te esperaremos aquí. Será mejor que vayamos todos juntos.- dijo la peli naranja mientras todos asentían.**

**-Muchas gracias, chicos-sonrío el capitán mientras salía corriendo en la dirección en la que estaba su abuelo.**

**-Chicos… ¿de verdad creéis que conseguiremos salir de aquí con vida?-dijo Usopp con poca confianza.**

**-Seguro que sí. No subestimes a la banda de los mugiwaras-dijo Robin con una sonrisa.**

**-Además tenemos al abuelo de Luffy de nuestra parte, ¿no?-dijo Chopper intentando relajarse.**

**-No sé qué pensar… esto es muy raro… puede que nos esté tendiendo una trampa-dijo Sanji mientras encendía otro de sus cigarrillos.**

**-Puede que sí, pero no podemos perder la oportunidad de escapar de ninguna de las maneras-añadió Zoro.**

**-Cierto… yo quiero salir de aquí como sea. Todavía tengo que hacer un barco mucho mejor que el Sunny…-dijo Franky imaginándose el nuevo diseño del barco.**

**-¿Pero eso es posible?-dijo Brook con su tacita de té.**

**-¡Pues claro que sí!-añadió Franky enfurecido.**

**-¡No levantéis la voz!-gritó Nami mientras les daba un golpe a cada uno.**

**-Pero si la que está gritando es ella…-dijeron en voz baja Chopper y Usopp abrazados mientras temblaban.**

Mientras, con Luffy…

_**-¿Dónde se habrá metido el abuelo?- pensó mientras iba caminando por algún lugar del nivel 6**_.

**-¿Todavía estás aquí, Luffy?**

Esa voz hizo que Luffy girara inesperadamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

**-Abuelo… quería hablar contigo…- comentó Luffy serio y triste.**

**-¿Sobre qué?**

**-Sobre el por qué nos atrapaste y ahora quieres que huyamos.**

**-Así que era eso…-quedó callado.**

**-¡Quiero que me lo cuentes!-gritó desesperado Luffy.**

**-No hay mucho que contar. Si te dejaba escapar de allí, mi puesto de trabajo correría peligro, y no quería quedarme en la calle, así que no me quedó otra opción y os capturé, y como me disteis pena, pensé que lo mejor sería dejaros escapar dentro de la prisión, de manera que yo no tuviera nada que ver.-dijo Garp con toda la naturalidad del mundo.**

Hubo silencio durante un rato.

**-¿No me vas a decir nada, Luffy?**

**-¡Eres un mentiroso! Sé de sobra que nunca te importaría perder tu puesto de trabajo si es por proteger a tu familia. ¡¿Por qué no me quieres contar la verdad?**

**-Esa es la verdad… y ahora será mejor que te vayas.**

**-¡Mentira! No me pienso mover de aquí sin que me lo cuentes.**

**-Eres un cabezota… y yo que llegué a pensar que todo este tiempo en el mar con tus amigos te haría cambiar… Está bien, te lo contaré- dijo al fin con resignación.**

**-Te escucho.**

**-La razón por la que quiero que huyáis de aquí es porque quiero que vivas. Aún eres demasiado joven para morir y todavía te quedan muchísimas cosas por vivir, además de que eres mi nieto y te quiero demasiado como para dejar que te maten por cumplir tu sueño.**

**-Abuelo… muchas gracias por decirme la verdad- dijo mirándole fijamente mientras sonreía y lloraba a la vez- ¿sabes? Creo que es la primera vez que me dices algo tan bonito, jeje, ¿pero a qué te refieres con que me quedan muchísimas cosas por vivir? Si ya he cumplido mi sueño, no me queda nada por hacer.**

**-Jajaja, definitivamente, tú no cambias. Veo que todavía no te has dado cuenta…**

**-¿De qué?**

**-Te queda por descubrir el amor.**

**-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si yo no entiendo de eso!-dijo sonrojándose.**

**-Jaja ya lo entenderás. Sólo tienes que seguir a tu corazón como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Además, creo que esa chica peli naranja… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Nami?**

**-Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?**

**-Creo que tú y ella hacéis muy buena pareja. Además de que os preocupáis mucho el uno por el otro. Incluso me atrevería a decir que ella siente algo por ti.**

**-¿¡Pero qué dices! ¡Estás exagerando!-dijo aún más rojo.**

**-Jajaja ya verás que sí, sólo daos tiempo y os daréis cuenta de que vuestros corazones son correspondidos.**

**-Pero…**

**-No más preguntas. Tienes que irte ya.**

**-¿Y qué pasará contigo?**

**-Estar-e bien, no te preocupes por mí. Te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver.-dijo abrazándole.**

**-Abuelo… muchas gracias por todo.**

**-No me lo agradezcas, lo volvería a hacer las veces que fueran necesarias. Y ahora vete.**

**-De acuerdo-dijo con resignación- Cuídate mucho, por favor.**

**-Tú también. Aseguraos de salir de aquí con vida.**

**-Lo mismo te digo, jeje.**

Una vez que se despidieron, cada uno fue por su respectivo camino. Luffy con sus nakamas, y Garp, a distraer a Magellan…

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Nami y los demás miembros de la banda estaban esperando a Luffy cuando de repente vieron que una sombra se les acercaba entre la oscuridad.

**-¿Habéis visto eso?-dijo Usopp preocupado.**

**-No. ¿Qué tendríamos que haber visto?-preguntó Zoro desinteresadamente.**

**-He visto una sombra. Creo que viene a por nosotros.**

**-Usopp, déjate de tonterías. No es el mejor momento para que empieces a gastar bromas-dijo Nami empezándose a enfadar.**

**-Os digo que es verdad. Juro que ahora no estoy mintiendo. Estoy demasiado nervioso como para intentar engañaros.**

La sombra hizo su aparición de nuevo, y esta vez también la vio Brook.

**-¡Es cierto!-gritó Brook desesperado. ¡Yo también la acabo de ver!**

**-¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Este lugar debería ser seguro!-se desesperó Chopper.**

**-Ningún lugar es seguro en esta prisión- dijo Robin con toda tranquilidad.**

**-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, o de lo contrario, el plan del abuelo de Luffy habrá sido en vano-protestó Sanji.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero Luffy todavía no vuelve. No podemos irnos sin él-dijo Nami.**

**-¡No tenemos tiempo, Nami-san! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! gritó Sanji.**

**-¡¿Estás insinuando que nos vayamos de aquí sin él?-gritó enfurecida Nami.**

**-No lo insinúo, lo confirmo. Nos vamos ya-agarró a Nami de la mano, pero esta se resistió.**

**-¡Jamás pensé que pudieras llegar a ser así! Luffy nunca te ha dejado tirado si necesitabas ayuda; y tampoco te dejaría tirado, pero, sin embargo, tú le estás intentando dejar aquí a su suerte solo para que tú te puedas salvar. Eres despreciable-concluyó Nami.**

**-¡Muy bien! Pues entonces me iré yo solo, ya que nadie parece que quiera salir de aquí con vida-y encendiendo otro de sus cigarrillos, se marchó.**

**-Se ha ido- dijo Usopp triste.**

**-Era de esperarse. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría traicionándonos-dijo Zoro despreocupado.**

**-Nunca he entendido por qué no te caía bien, pero ahora ya lo entiendo-dijo Robin feliz por haberlo entendido, pero triste por haber perdido un nakama.**

**-Ya, pero ese ahora no es el problema. El verdadero problema vendrá cuando se entere Luffy. No se merece todo lo que le está pasando- comentó Brook mientras todos asentían decepcionados.**

**-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué ha pasado con la sombra que nos estaba vigilando?-preguntó Usopp algo nervioso.**

**-Hay posibilidades de que se haya ido detrás del cocinero aprovechando que estaba solo-dijo Zoro.**

**-Hay que ver cómo eres, Zoro. Siempre tan pesimista- comentó Franky.**

En ese momento, Luffy apareció junto con sus nakamas con una sonrisa que no tenía cuando se fue en busca de Garp.

**-¡Luffy! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Nami preocupada.**

**-Sí, estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Por qué vienes tan feliz?-preguntó Nami con interés.**

**-Jeje, porque al fin he solucionado mis problemas con el abuelo, y por fin nos llevamos bien.**

**-¡Qué bien! Pero, lo que te tenemos que decir puede que te quite la sonrisa de la cara…-dijo la peli naranja triste.**

**-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó algo nervioso.**

**-Sanji se ha marchado. Nos ha traicionado-dijo Zoro con toda seguridad.**

Luffy se quedó muy confuso y no supo qué decir, solo preguntó el por qué.

**-Estaba desesperado porque no volvías y nos dijo a todos que nos fuéramos porque tarde o temprano nos acabarían encontrando si nos quedábamos más tiempo aquí, y al ver que ninguno le hacíamos caso, se marchó-comentó Robin.**

**-No puede ser…**

**-Luffy, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Nami.**

**-Sí-contestó con dificultad- si nos damos prisa, puede que le alcancemos-dijo con toda seguridad.**

**-Pero nos abandonó. No querría volver con nosotros aunque le alcanzásemos- dijo Franky.**

**-Eso es algo que no sabremos hasta que lo intentemos.**

**-Supongo que tiene razón-dijo Nami recuperando la sonrisa.**

**-¡Bien! ¡Pues vayámonos ya y no perdamos más el tiempo aquí!-gritó Luffy.**

**-¡Sí!- contestaron todos.**

Y así, los Mugiwara empezaron a subir las escaleras que les llevarían al nivel 5, mientras que Sanji iba destrozándolo todo a su paso, aunque Magellan todavía no se había enterado del caos que se estaba haciendo y del que se iba a hacer…

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Luffy y los demás miembros de la banda se disponían a llegar al nivel 5, cuando vieron a muchos guardias de la prisión tirados en el suelo e inconscientes.

**-¿Pero qué eso lo que ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Chopper a uno de los guardias que todavía podía moverse un poco.**

**-Ha sido un pirata que estaba encerrado en el nivel 6, pero aún no sé cómo ha podido escapar. Era rubio, tenía un ojo tapado e iba fumando-dijo el guardia con la voz entrecortada.**

**-¡Ha sido Sanji! ¡No hay duda!-dijo Nami.**

**-¿Pero vosotros quiénes sois?-preguntó el guardia intentando verles mejor la cara.**

**-Será mejor que no lo sepas. Por tu bien y el nuestro-le dijo Zoro mientras le daba un golpe dejándolo inconsciente.**

**-¿¡Pero por qué le has hecho eso!-gritó desesperado Chopper.**

**-¿Y qué querías? ¿Que averiguase quiénes somos y avisase a más guardias? **

**-Tranquilízate, Chopper. Es lo mejor que podía haber hecho-dijo Usopp para calmarle.**

**-Sí, tienes razón. Perdona, Zoro-dijo resignado Chopper.**

**-No te preocupes, pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora capitán? Será cuestión de tiempo que los más fuertes de la prisión se den cuenta de que algo va mal. Será entonces cuando no podremos salir de aquí.**

**-Tienes razón. Démonos prisa y sigamos subiendo. No hay tiempo que perder, y si no logramos encontrar a Sanji, tendremos que huir sin él-dijo Luffy con resignación.**

Y dicho esto, siguieron subiendo hasta el nivel 4, que estaba en las mismas circunstancias que el nivel 5, o incluso puede que peor.

**-Vaya, qué calor hace aquí- dijo Usopp desplomándose.**

**-Vamos, levanta. No tenemos tiempo para estar protestando sobre el calor que hace o deja de hacer-dijo Zoro.**

**-Pero realmente hace mucho calor. Luffy, ¿la otra vez que viniste hacía el mismo calor?-preguntó Nami.**

**-No. Diría que ahora hace mucho más calor que la otra vez-protestó Luffy- es insoportable.-y sin hacer mucho caso a las preguntas de Nami, se alejó de ella.**

**-¡Mirad! ¡Allí están las escaleras para llegar al nivel 3!-dijo Robin mientras las señalaba.**

**-¡Pues vamos allá!-dijo Luffy mientras todos le seguían.**

Nami se acercó a Luffy para hablarle, ya que se había dado cuenta de que desde que volvió de hablar con su abuelo, no la había hecho mucho caso.

**-Oye, Luffy, ¿qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?**

**-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó desinteresadamente.**

**-A que desde que has vuelto, te mantienes lejos de mí.**

**-¿Eso es lo que piensas? Yo estoy igual que siempre-intentó disimular.**

**-Luffy, nunca se te ha dado buen mentir, y por eso sé que ahora no me estás diciendo la verdad.**

**-Piensa lo que quieras-y se alejó más de ella.**

**-Grrrr… lo ha vuelto a hacer- se dio por vencida y no le preguntó nada más.**

Ya llegaron al nivel 3, y después de dar muchas vueltas, encontraron las escaleras al nivel 2, llegando por fin al piso de las bestias del infierno. Allí, después de ser atacados por muchas bestias y después de derrotarlas, entraron a las escaleras del nivel 1, el piso carmesí, el nivel que más les costó atravesar al estar todo rodeado de pinchos. Pero había algo que aún les preocupaba, y es que todavía no habían conseguido encontrar a Sanji, lo cual les inquietaba bastante, ya que por muy rápido que hubiera atravesado todos los niveles, era muy difícil que hubiera salido ya de la prisión.

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Luffy? No hemos encontrado a Sanji y ya estamos casi en la salida. ¿Esperamos un rato o nos vamos ya?-preguntó Brook.**

**-Nos iremos-decidió el capitán.**

Llegaron a la salida y allí había un buque esperándoles. Era el buque de Garp, el cual era el barco que tenían que coger para escapar, y subiendo todos a bordo, zarparon hacia la puerta de la justicia, mientras que Garp estaba distrayendo a Magellan emborrachándole con la excusa de que por fin habían atrapado al pirata más buscado de todos los tiempos y a su banda, y todos los demás guardias que estaban allí, también estaban festejándolo y ninguno se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Garp.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Garp se dio cuenta de que Luffy y los demás ya habían conseguido salir de la prisión y habían cogido su barco, por lo que tenía que prepararse para pulsar el botón que abriría la puerta de la justicia para que consiguieran salir de allí con vida.

-_**"Parece que ya se acerca el momento"**_-pensó Garp.

Mientras tanto, en el buque, todos se preparaban para atacar a los barcos que vigilaban todo Impel Down, y que no dejarían escapar ni a una mosca aunque fuese lo último que hiciesen.

-Nami, ¿crees que nos será fácil atravesar todos esos barcos sin que nos den con los cañones?-preguntó Usopp desesperado.

-Se puede intentar, pero no te lo aseguro. Pero si tanto te preocupa que nos vayan a atacar, defiende este barco e intenta romper los cañones de los enemigos.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Tú crees? Porque aquí hay algunos que ya han empezado a atacar antes de que nos empiecen a disparar.

Y efectivamente, Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Brook, Robin e incluso Chopper habían empezado a hundir los barcos que les estaban rodeando.

-¿Por qué no vas a ayudarles?

-Haré lo que pueda, pero no garantizo nada-dijo Usopp sin mucha confianza en sí mismo.

-Seguro que puedes hacer algo. Toda ayuda es buena en un momento como este.

Y así empezaron a derrotar bastantes barcos, pero aparecían más conforme iban avanzando.

Justo cuando dispararon hacia el barco de los mugiwaras y a ninguno de ellos le dio tiempo a reaccionar para detener el cañonazo, alguien apareció de la nada y le dio una patada, mandándolo al agua antes de que chocase contra el barco.

-¡Sanji!-gritaron todos emocionados por verle de nuevo sano y salvo.

-¡Has vuelto!-dijo Chopper.

-La verdad es que nunca me fui-dijo Sanji mientras encendía un cigarro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Usopp.

-¿De verdad pensabais que me iba a ir de la banda y os iba a dejar tirados y a vuestra suerte? Solamente me adelanté para despejar el camino e ir preparando el barco para cuando llegara el momento de zarpar.

-Uff, así que era eso. Me preocupaste bastante cuando todos me dijeron que te habías ido-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya veis que no me he ido, así que sigamos destrozando los barcos y abrámonos paso entre ellos.

De nuevo todos se pusieron a enfrentarse a los barcos, mientras que Nami dirigía el buque hacia la puerta de la justicia, que empezó a abrirse mientras se acercaban.

-¡Ya está! ¡El abuelo de Luffy está abriendo la puerta! ¡Lo ha conseguido!-gritó Nami con felicidad.

-¡Viva!-todos los demás también se alegraron.

-_**Gracias, abuelo**_-pensó Luffy.

Mientras tanto, con Garp y Magellan.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que la suerte nos haya favorecido a nosotros-dijo Magellan con voz de borracho.

-Jajaja ni que lo digas. El gobierno nos tendrá que premiar por este gran logro- Garp le dio la razón a Magellan poniendo también voz de borracho.

-Más les vale. Si no, no se los entregaré a la marina para que los maten. Los méritos no se los pueden llevar todo ellos-insistió Magellan.

-Completamente de acuerdo. Tú también has participado y ayudado mucho en su captura-Garp siguió llevándole la corriente, hasta que vio que el buque en el que iba Luffy al fin atravesó la puerta, y "accidentalmente", volvió a pulsar el botón para que se cerrara antes de que salieran los barcos de la marina detrás de ellos, pero de alguna manera, todos se hundieron, y ningún marine quedó con vida para contarlo, y una vez más, nadie se dio cuenta de que Garp les había ayudado.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitarlos y les humillamos un poco?-dijo Magellan con malas intenciones.

-¿Por qué no? Jajajaja.

Cuando llegaron al nivel 6 y vieron que habían escapado, Magellan creyó que había bebido demasiado alcohol y se fue a dormir, y cuando despertó, incluidos sus guardias, ninguno de ellos recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, con lo cual ni Garp ni los Mugiwara tuvieron más problemas con el gobierno.

-Aokiji, gracias por haberme cubierto- comentó Garp después de que se fueron, ya que el buque de Aokiji fue a buscarle después de informar que se había hundido con un remolino.

-Solo es una deuda que te debía desde hace mucho tiempo-confirmó Aokiji serio.

-Jeje, lo sé, pero a pesar de eso, sé que querías que huyeran.

-Quiero ver hasta dónde son capaces de llegar.

-Seguramente que muy lejos-afirmó Garp mientras miraba al horizonte.

Y, finalmente, volviendo con los Mugiwara, que estaban celebrando su huida a lo grande después de haber recuperado su barco y hundir el de Garp para no dejar pruebas ni sospechas, Nami se decidió a volver a hablar con Luffy para que la explicara el por qué de que la evitara en todo momento.

-Luffy, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó Nami mientras observaba cómo su capitán comía todo lo que podía en cuestión de segundos.

-Sí, claro, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo mientras se giraba para verla, y sintió que estaba triste, así que se levantó, la cogió de la mano, y se alejaron del resto de la tripulación para que pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad- ¿Qué te pasa, Nami?-preguntó triste el capitán.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo de ti-Luffy no entendió a que se refería- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Luffy seguía sin entenderla.

-A que antes, cuando todavía estábamos en esa prisión, no hiciste otra cosa más que evitarme cuando te hablaba. Me ha dado la impresión de que no querías verme-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no tienes razón!-exclamó el capitán desesperado por escucharla hablar de esa manera.

-¿¡Entonces qué es lo que te pasa!-preguntó Nami mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¡No llores! ¡No me gusta verte así!-dijo sin saber qué hacer o decir para que se calmara-lo que pasaba es que…-se calló un momento-… tenía miedo-acabó por decir mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Nami se dio cuenta de que Luffy escondía algo que le preocupaba bastante, así que para calmarle, se decidió a darle un abrazo, el cual dejó al moreno algo sorprendido, pero le tranquilizó bastante, haciendo que él también rodeara con sus brazos a la peli naranja, sonrojándola.

-Luffy… perdóname; yo no quería hacerte daño-se lamentó la peli naranja.

-No te preocupes, pero, por favor, no vuelvas a llorar. No me gusta verte así.

-Tranquilo, no lo volveré a hacer-dijo convencida-pero, he notado que algo te inquieta. ¿De qué tienes miedo?-añadió preocupada.

-De perderte-dijo Luffy después de un momento de silencio. Nami no entendió lo que quiso decir, así que esperó a que continuase con su explicación- la razón por la que antes te evitaba es porque tenía miedo de decir o hacer algo que te hiciera enfadar lo suficiente como para abandonar la tripulación-añadió finalmente.

-¿Tan malo hubiera sido?-preguntó asombrada-¿y qué es eso que tienes miedo de decirme?

-No te lo pienso decir-añadió preocupado.

-Luffy, si te preocupa si me voy a ir de la banda después de lo que me vayas a decir, olvídalo. Ni por todo el oro del mundo os abandonaría, y eso que no puedo vivir sin el dinero-intentó animarle.

-¿De verdad que no te irás?- preguntó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Lo prometo-dijo finalmente.

-Lo que no te quería decir es…-tragó saliva, y después de un momento de silencio, por fin se lo dijo- que te quiero-en ese momento se puso rojo, y Nami se quedó pálida después de escuchar lo que había estado deseando oír desde que le conoció.- ¿Y ahora qué me dices? Seguro que ahora sí que te quieres marchar y yo…

-Te equivocas-dijo Nami con una sonrisa-porque yo también te quiero-añadió.

-¿En serio?-no sabía qué decir- pensé que me ibas a rechazar y después me darías una bofetada y…

-La bofetada te la daré si no dejas de decir esas tonterías- dijo con cara de pena.

-E-Está bien-se le entrecortó la voz- ¿entonces volvemos ya al barco?-preguntó sin saber bien qué decir.

-Pero antes me tienes que dar algo-dijo con sonrisa pícara.

-¿Dinero? Que yo recuerde no tengo ninguna deuda contigo-dijo intentando recordar.

-Idiota-le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- Quiero que me des un beso.

-¿Y eso cómo se hace? Yo nunca he dado un beso…

Nami no le dejó terminar, ya que rodeó el cuello del moreno con su brazo, y, aún abrazados, le dio un tierno y cálido beso. El primer beso de cada uno, el cual les dejaría marcados para toda la vida.

FIN

¡Ohayo, minna!

Por fin traigo el final de "un amor imposible", el cual creo que he hecho un poco largo, pero espero que os haya gustado.

Me gustaría que me dijeseis errores que haya tenido, para intentar mejorarlos en fics siguientes.

¡Saludos y cuídense!

Atte.: Luffy X Nami


End file.
